


College Thoughts

by FaMooseSquirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaMooseSquirrel/pseuds/FaMooseSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another prompt given to me by an Anon on Tumblr. Kudos to them! "SAM IS IN COLLEGE AND HE PLAYS WITH HIMSELF AND THINKS OF DEAN ALL THE TIME. AND THE MOMENT DEAN COMES TO VISIT HE CATCHES SAM IN THE ACT MOANING HIS NAME. OH ROUGH SEX AND TAKE IT FROM THERE!!!!" There's the prompt given. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like Wincest again by all means turn back now. 
> 
> Have any prompt ideas leave an ask on my tumblr and I will be sure to see it. <3 deanisyodaddy.tumblr.com

    Sam had just finished with his classes for the day and the sun was setting. He made his way back to his dorm and carried one of his textbooks at his side, with his backpack slung on one shoulder. He looked around at other students making their way to their dorms and driving past in their fancy cars and he sighed. He was sure they had family to go to and yet all he had to go to was homework and his laptop. 

    He finally reached his dorm and pulled his key from his pocket, fumbling for the right key. He unlocked his door and walked inside dropping his stuff on the couch and walking to the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He walked out of the bathroom to make sure that he had everything he needed, like a clean towel since last time he forgot one. He pulled it out of the closet and looked around his dorm. Again no one. He lowered his eyes and rolled them. He walked back to his bathroom and started to unclothe himself. First his jacket, plaid shirt, and undershirt. Then his Pants and boxers after his shoes. He stepped into the shower and stood under the water with his head raised towards the ceiling. He sighed softly and grabbed the body wash, pouring some into his hand and running it along his chest and stomach. He scrubbed the soap into his skin and over his arms and legs. Making sure to get his ass and his cock too. He stroked himself some just to clean well enough there and shivered a little. He stopped and let the soap run down his body because of the water and then he grabbed his shampoo from the small shelf on the wall. He poured a bit in his hand and lathered it in his hair. He made sure he covered it all and not a single spot was missed, scrubbing his scalp. He put his head under the water and closed his eyes tight so the soap wouldn't get in his eyes or mouth. He rinsed his hair well before reaching for the conditioner. He poured only a little in his hand and gently coursed it through his hair. He let it sit in his hair and stood under the hot water.

    He was starting to let his mind wonder. He was thinking of what his brother was doing. He was wondering if Dean even thought of him on his trips. Being alone wasn't so nice and not having as many friends as he had hoped while he was in college wasn't his ideal way to spend his life. He remembered he had one of Deans' shirts that he had stole from his closet before he left to do, well, the family business. He put his head under the water and lowered his eyes. "Dean.... I miss you..." Was all he muttered to himself and then ran his fingers through his hair. He rinsed his hair completely and made sure all the conditioner was out of it. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the toilet seat beside him. He rubbed his body down, drying it till there was no water left on his skin. He put the towel on his head and rubbed his hair vigorously. He dropped the towel on the floor and walked out into his small dorm room. He looked around his closet for Deans' shirt but he couldn't find it so he went to his drawer and looked for it some more. When he found it a smile grew across his face but his eyes grew glassy. He shook his head and laid down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling  for a long while letting his mind roam with Deans' shirt over his nose, taking in the scent of his brother from the shirt. 

    His mind wondered to places he didn't think he could possibly think about his brother. He felt his skin grow hot and his lower abdomen grow tighter. He lifted his head and looked down at his growing erection. "Oh god... Why?" He mumbled and rolled to his side. He ran a hand over his chest and gave a soft breath. He ran his hand down his body and slowly ran his fingers down the length of his member. He shivered and rubbed his palm against his tip. He let out a soft groan and smiled a little. He closed his eyes and imagined Dean was right there, kissing at his neck and teasing his cock with his warm large hands. His breath on his skin and his body so close against his back. He groaned more as he wrapped his hand around his length and began stroking himself slowly. "Oh fuck--" He whimpered and lowered his head towards his chest. He lifted one leg a little and propped it up with his foot. He licked two of his fingers as he kept his eyes closed. It felt like Dean had shoved his fingers in his mouth and whispered in his ear, telling him to suck them. He groaned onto his fingers and covered them in his own saliva. He got up on his knees and pressed his chest against the bed. He reached behind himself and rubbed his index finger around the tense muscles of his hole. He slowly probed himself and gave a gasp against his bed. "Oh fuck Dean--" He groaned more and stroked himself even more.

    Dean figured he would surprise Sam and went to his dormitory. He went to the door and thought he heard Sam just messing around with someone but instead he just heard Sam groaning and calling out his name. He slowly opened the door so Sam wouldn't notice and saw his brother on his knees on his bed, fingering himself. His eyes widened and he just stood there a moment peeking through the doorway. He swallowed as he heard Sam gasp and moan his name. He opened the door and shut it behind him rather quickly he locked the door and turned back to face Sam. 

    Sam stopped everything he was doing and jumped almost off the bed. His face burned a bright red from embarrassment. "Wha-What are you doing here?" He stuttered and tried to cover himself only realizing he was using Deans' shirt. He looked at the shirt and his brother, just now noticing how fast he was getting undressed. His heart skipped a couple beats almost. He licked his lips a little out of eagerness and saw Dean approaching him now completely naked. 

    Dean smirked and lowered his eyes. "What are you doing? Get back in the position you were in." He demanded and watched Sam hesitantly get back in the position he was in prior to Dean scaring the crap out of him. He gave Sams' ass a smack and smirked, watching his body jump and listening to that cute little yelp escape his brothers mouth. "That a boy." He praised. He knew Sam loved being praised. He licked his lips and grabbed the lube. He poured some onto Sams' hole and onto his now erect member. Just the sight of his brother like this got him excited. Those cute sounds and erotic expression. It drove him crazy. He wanted to see more. He prodded Sams' hole with the head of his member and grinned watching Sams' expressions go from wincing to longing. He pushed into him completely and started rocking his hips a little, pressing into his prostate.

    Sam moaned and lifted his head closing his eyes tight. His mouth wide open and his heart beating wildly in his chest. "Oh Dean!" He called out. He felt Deans' hands grasp his ass and spread it wide open. He felt Dean now begin to pound in him. His moans turned to whimpers and heavy pants. "Oh f-- Fuck!" He whimpered and gripped onto the sheets. Sam almost thought this was a dream but it felt far too real to even be fake. He looked back at Dean and pressed his ass back into him. 

    Dean smirked and watched his brother closely. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, still pounding into him. He kissed his neck roughly and nipped at skin. "Fuck Sammy... You feel so good..." He groaned and listened to his whimpers and cries of pleasure. Chilling him to the core. He didn't think sex with his brother would be this good. He licked Sams' skin and sucked at the nape of his neck. He looked down Sams' body and saw Sam shoot a load and just grin. "Aw you dirty boy. Already coming." He teased and kept pounding his insides.

    Sam squeaked and shuttered heavily, gripping onto Deans' arms and biting his lower lip. "Shit! Dean!" He whined and curled his toes. "Oh fuck!" He called out and felt Dean pulled out of him. He fell onto the bed and looked up at his brother. He saw his brother straddle his chest and smirk down at him. 

    Deans' smirk never faded. He just held his own member in his hand and slapped the head of it on Sams' lips. "Go ahead bro. Get a taste." He chuckled and watched Sam just wrap his lips around the head and start to move his head down his shaft and back up to the head repeatedly. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "That a boy, Sammy..." He groaned and licked his lips. He watched his brother closely. He watched him take as much as he could into his mouth and watched him gag here an there. He let out a sigh and gripped Sams' hair, thrusting into his mouth. He heard Sam choke and gag here and there but he figured Sam loved it. "Fuck Sammy--" He groaned and bit his lower lip. He came into his mouth and pulled out of his mouth. He panted and his hips twitched a bit. "Now, Sammy, remember that spitters are quitters." He grinned and shut Sams' mouth. He watched Sam swallow every bit of come and let his mouth go. "That's a good boy." He smirked. 

    Sam laid there and panted heavily. "Dean... Can... Can we do this again?" He managed to speak and smiled a little. He loved seeing his brother and being screwed by him was a plus. He was hoping this wasn't going to be the last time and that they would do it more often. He didn't care if his neighbors heard them or not. 

    "'Course we can Sammy. I'm only a call away and I'll be here in a jiffy." Dean responded and leaned down kissing Sam. 


End file.
